One by one, will we meet again?
by CaMangAnime
Summary: Mikan has left Gakuen Alice for New York. What will her new life be like, and will a forgotten package change anything? Left behind, Mikan's friends and teachers must deal with their loss and hope for her to come back. Sequel to Anonymous Poems of GoodBye HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! The sequel to _Anonymous Poems of Good-bye_ has finally arrived. And on June 10, as promised. Enjoy!**

-Gakuen Alice-

As the class watched Mikan disappear out of sight in the car, a few people broke down in tears while others stared in stunned shock at the empty space. Mikan was not, could not be gone! There was absolutely no way!

Mikan's friends separated from the group and met up under the Sakura tree. Most of them slumped onto the ground or leaned heavily against the tree.

"Heh heh. Well, serves us right. We never were that great to her. In the 4 years that we all knew her, we gave her one preset and a million acts of cruelty..." Tobita Yuu sighed, trailing off. Everyone agreed with him. Natsume and Hotaru stood silent, staring up towards the sky. They were closest to Mikan, and they were also the cruelest. Though they were too stubborn to admit it, they were deeply regretful of what they had done.

After a while, they all went their separate ways, except Natsume and Hotaru. Silently, the Ice Queen and the Black Cat looked at eachother and, without speaking, made an agreement to get Mikan back. Then they left to their own tasks, Natsume to a mission and Hotaru to her lab.

-Tokyo Airport-

"There you are Mikan!" Mikan Sakura turned around at the sound of the shout. Her mom, Yuka Sakura, was coming towards her. Mikan smiled and waved at her mom.

"Hi Mom! When does our flight leave?" the brunette asked. Yuka pointed at the schedule showing the plane arrivals and departures. Mikan looked up. Their plane left at 7:30 pm. Sighing, Mikan looked at the clock. It was only 7:00 pm. There was still half an hour left. Her mom left for the boarding gate to find somewhere to buy a magazine.

Mikan looked sadly down at the bags by her feet. She had just left Gakuen Alice a few hours ago. Spotting her schoolbag tucked in among her belongings, Mikan slowly picked it up. She heard a rattling noise coming from it. Opening it, she peered at what was inside. There was a small brown paper package inside. At first Mikan was puzzled. Where did it come from? Then, she remembered.

_-Flashback-_

"Mikan-chan! We just wanted to give you this as a thank you. For everything." Mikan's friends, including Natsume and Hotaru (who looked very awkward about being there), were standing in a small group in front of her. Anna and Nonoko held out a small brown paper package.

Smiling broadly, Mikan gratefully accepted the package. "Arigato minna-san!" she exclaimed, putting the package into her bag. "I'll open it later since class is about to start." Right on time, Jinno-sensei stalked into the room and began the lesson.

_-Flashback end-_

Mikan groaned inwardly and mentally slapped herself. She had totally forgotten about the package. Opening it, she gasped in surprise, regret filling her for having left unexpectedly. There was a collection of small gifts from everyone and a card that everyone signed. Mikan opened the card. 'Thank You Mikan! Friends Forever!'

Mikan sighed. She should never have thought that they all hated her. True, they didn't show their appreciation very often, but they were there for her when she needed it. For example, in the volleyball game, they all helped her somehow, including Natsume. If only she had thought before leaving so hastily. Too bad she couldn't go back in time to rethink her decision out again.

Mikan picked up one of the gifts nestled in the package. The tag said it was from Anna. Slowly, Mikan opened the small parcel. There was a box of differently colored chocolate drops. On the box itself, there was a label saying which color did what. The effects included flying, turning invisible, reading minds, and a bunch of other powers. There were about 20 different colors and about five drops of each color. The label also said that the effects lasted for 24 hours. Mikan mentally smacked herself. It must have taken Anna ages to do this, and Mikan hadn't thanked her for it.

Picking up an orange drop that was labeled as teleportation, Mikan considered going back to school to thank her friends and apologize for her disappearance. Just as she was about to place the candy in her mouth, Mikan realized that she was still holding the open box. She set it down so that it wouldn't be lost in the journey and lifted the candy again to her mouth.

Suddenly, a chime echoed through the airport as a cool female voice made an announcement, "Passengers riding first-class on flight 854 to New York City, please board at gate 15." Mikan sighed. Looks like she wouldn't be able to go back to Gakuen Alice right now. Mikan put the present back inside her bag. Since she was riding first class, she had to rush over to the boarding gate. She began looking around for her mom. After a while, Mikan spotted her mom looking very harassed and worried.

"There you are Mikan!" Yuka gasped in relief, running towards Mikan. "We've got to go. Our plane is boarding and we don't want to get left behind!" Mikan's mom grabbed her arm and towed her over to the boarding gate. She hurriedly handed their tickets over and the two dashed inside, dragging their bags along behind them. After finally getting most of their luggage stowed in the bins above their heads, Mikan and her mom sat down in their seats. Mikan looked at her school bag. Should she open another gift now, or should she wait? After a while, she decided not to open one now. She wanted to save them and open them one by one.

Suddenly, with a great roar, the plane took off. Mikan stared out the window as the ground got farther and farther away. It was too late to go back now. Maybe someday, she would return to Gakuen Alice. As the plane ascended higher into the clouds, Mikan took out her notebook.

The time passes,  
>And return fades.<br>Gifts unopened  
>Show hearts lost.<br>As the light dims  
>And I leave it all,<br>A question floats  
>Above the clouds.<p>

When the years  
>have gone behind,<br>Can it be possible  
>To return to the past?<p>

**Read and Review! (Flames are sad, but if you want to...go ahead!)**

**Sorry, updates might be slow due to many, many other projects that I'm working on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry I've been gone for so long. And I'll probably be gone for another long time. My parents banned me from fanfiction and some sort of restriction onmy computer. I had to sneak on to post this. I'll try to work on the stories as much as I can. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?**

_—Gakuen Alice—_

As the school bell rang, Jinno-sensei stalked into the classroom. He immediately launched into a long discourse about some random complicated subject. It was obvious that he was in a fouler mood than normal today. Even the frog on his shoulder was barely squeaking instead of loudly punctuating Jinno's every remark with a racous croak. Nobody could understand why -Jinno- was upset-he was always mean to Mikan, so it couldnt be because she left, right?

As Jinno kept talking on about some subject that he himself wasn't fully paying attention to, he examined the faces of his students. They all had confused and upset expressions. Well, of course they would. How would they know that he had always considered Sakura Mikan as his favorite student? It was something that he had kept to himself; not even the other teachers knew about it. Even though the girl had been a pest at first, he had eventually realized that she was in fact, quite brilliant. Jinno passed out a packet of paper.

"I want you all to complete this and turn it in by next week. You will have 20 minutes to work on it in every class period, but the rest you must do at home." Jinno set a timer for 20 minutes and dropped it on his desk with a resounding thud. The class groaned and muttered in dissatisfaction. It would take them forever to do it, with the difficulty of the problems.

Jinno frowned at his students. Sakura Mikan really was an exceptional child. She knew all of the material for everything up to a level higher even than college, well beyond her own 6th grade level. However, she had never let anyone know and even purposely failed all the final exams to fool her friends. If only they knew. Mikan was also an internationally known poet, though she went by a pen name-Shouta Misaki. Her poems really had been true. Narumi (that idiot) had read out all of them in the staff room after Mikan had left. Jinno hadn't been at all surprised that she was the creator of the poems. As he was the one who gave her the make-up tests and personally graded them, he and Mikan had developed a sort of a bond, and Mikan had confided quite a few things in him. It really was too bad that she was gone.

As he watched (most of) his students work on their packets, (He would really have to discipline that Hyuuga someday.) Jinno made a mental note to buy "Shouta Misaki's" next poetry collection. It wouldn't do to forget about his best student.

_—New York—_

Mikan yawned, nearly falling asleep on her feet, as she trudged up the stairs to her room in her mom's house. That plane ride had been so long, about ten hours, and now her time sense was all messed up. Jet lag really was horrible!

She dragged her bags up to her new room and collapsed on her bed. Looking around, she gasped in awe. This room was so much better than her old one-star room at the academy. The walls were painted a pale pink, and the floor was a soft plush orange carpet. The ceiling was a dark navy blue that was embellished with various constellations and planets in neon yellow glow in the dark paint. "Wow," Mikan sighed happily.

"Well, do you like it?" Mikan's mom popped her head into the room. "I specially hired a professional designer for you."

Mikan smiled. "Thanks okaa-san! The walls are amazing, and the furniture is so elegant!" She looked around the room again. "But why is the furniture plain white?"

Her mom smiled. "It's a present for you. You can decorate the furniture however you want. I know how much you love to paint and draw."

Mikan gasped. "That's so cool! I always wanted to be able to decorate my furniture! Thanks so much!" She got up and hugged her mom. "Good night okaa-san!"

Mikan's mom smiled again. "I'll take you shopping for paint and supplies tomorrow morning. Good night. Sweet dreams." She left.

Mikan yawned and stretched. Then she pulled out the package from under her bed. She had put it there for safe keeping, having a strange tendency to think of the area under her bed as the safest place possible. Mikan took out another of the small wrapped packages. The tag said it was from Nonoko. Mikan cautiously opened it.

Several small vials were placed carefully in a small box, among Styrofoam and bubble wrap to keep them from breaking. The box labeled them as medical potions. Blue ones helped regain energy and red ones healed any external injuries.

Mikan stared at the box in awe. She'd heard of medical potions, but she'd never thought they actually existed. Medical potions were so rare, they were practically legendary. Nonoko had some real talent to be able to make them.

Again, Mikan regretted leaving Gakuen Alice so impulsively. She pulled out Anna's present from under her bed and looked at it thoughtfully. Should she use the teleportation pill to go back? Nah, she was too tired. Instead, Mikan pulled out one of the pink chocolate drops, labeled dream-walking. Mikan knew dream-walking allowed you to walk in other peoples' dreams. This way she could apologize to all of her friends and teachers, and her uncle. She popped the pink chocolate candy into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

Immediately, Mikan felt herself growing drowsy. She quickly brushed her teeth and showered. Then she changed into her purple short-sleeved and short-pants pajamas designed with bears and chicks. She hopped into bed, falling asleep almost before the covers settled.

"Aah!" Mikan yelled as she was catapulted into a white cloudy world. She landed hard on her hands and knees. 'I wish I had a notebook,' she thought. On cue, a plain white spiral notebook and a pencil appeared on the ground in front of her.

"Cool!" Mikan said, picking them up. She flipped open the notebook and began to write.

Thankful, forever and always  
>to friends who don't know a thing.<br>The need to return  
>to apologize, to explain:<br>I'll fix it tonight.

Because of this gift,  
>this wonderful, wonderful gift,<br>I can tell them.  
>Friends, family, teachers.<br>I'm coming to see you!

**Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	3. HIATUS ALERT

Hey everyone.

I guess you were expecting this to be a new chapter?

I'm really sorry, but I have to go on an official semi-permanent hiatus.

I lost my USB drive on a place to Hawaii, and I've yet to hear back from the Lost and Found officials. Unfortunately, all of my stories were on there, almost finished and ready to be published.

I'll do my best to re-write what I had, but it might take a while, like a _really _long time.

Sorry Again.

~CaMangAnime


End file.
